In My Arms
by SweetComplications
Summary: Based off of the third episode for the 2001 version for Cyborg 009. A child is crying on the steps of a church as his mother says her final goodbye to the only treasure she will leave on this earth, knowing her time is limited.


_**Another song fic for Cyborg 009 :D It's a sad one so I thought I should warn you now. It's based off of episode 3 of the 2001 series.**_

_**Cyborg 009 and its characters belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori. The song In My Arms belong to the band Plumb.**_

**Bold Words: Song **

Regular Words: The story

* * *

><p>Little specs of white snow fluttered onto the hard ground like dust, signaling the sign winter was here now until the cherry blossom trees grew its flowers again. The air was bitterly cold, colder than it had been in the previous years but it was just as silent until the whimpers of a baby boy was heard.<p>

"Shh. My Joe, everything is alright," a gentle voice cooed to the infant, wrapping the pink blanket around her child. Her voice seemed to calm him slightly, his wide ruby eyes filled with tears gazing up to the face of his mother.

The woman, Mizuki Shimamura smiled weakly at her boy, her beautiful boy with the eyes of his father, as she held closer to her chest. Her dark brunette hair, always mistaken for black, whipped against her face as Mizuki trudged her way through the concrete path to her destination: the church where she had first met the father of her little Joseph.

**Your baby blues, so full of wonder**

**Your curly cues, your contagious smile**

**And as I watch, you start to grow up**

**All I can do is hold you tight**

Her son was playing with her grey kerchief tied around her neck, his small little hands holding tightly to the fabric. His face lit up in a smile at the velvet type of fabric. Mizuki smiled at her son, remembering the first time she saw him smile as she sang a lullaby her mother taught her. Suddenly a fit of coughs attacked her body. She had to stop walking now or she would drop her son onto the ground despite the blanket she had swaddled him. She quickly shifted her son into one arm, bringing the now free arm to cover her coughs.

**Knowing clouds will rage**

**And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms**

**Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around**

**But you will be safe in my arms**

Her son did not move as she coughed violently into her arms, his fist gripping onto her khaki trench coat that reached to her knees. Mizuki removed her arm, finding bright red splotches of blood ruining the coat. A shiver went down her spine, not from the chill, the air had against the bare skin her coat, her emerald green dress and almost knee high, boots could not cover. No, it was the fact she knew her time with her precious son was almost limited.

**Story books full of fairy tales**

**Of kings and queens and the bluest skies**

**My heart is torn just in knowing**

**You'll someday see the truth from lies**

"Joe my son, I will be gone soon," Mizuki dug in her tiny blue purse, searching for a handkerchief to wipe away the blood from her lips, "You are going to be in the hands of a man who helped introduce me to your father. If it wasn't for him you'd never be here."

Joe looked up to his mother, seeming to understand her words to him as he burrowed himself into the chest of his mother.

"There it is the church!" Mizuki weakly cried, the simple and old building standing out of place in the forest of pine trees. Holding Joe tightly into her chest, she broke out into a run, despite her body protesting of her actions. She did not care what her body wanted her to do now; she needed to keep her only treasure in the world alive. If she did not, her journey would have been pointless as she had no one else to turn to. Her parents had shunned her for falling in love with someone who was a foreigner then producing a child with him.

"Father! Father!" Mizuki yelled out, hoping for a sign of light to appear through the windows. Mizuki did not acknowledge her body was preparing for another attack though, spring at the worst moment when she nears the grey concrete steps of the church.

**When the clouds will rage**

**And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms**

**Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around**

**But you will be safe in my arms**

Mizuki fell forward, her eyes closing tightly as she moved her son away from her body.

Joe cried out in alarm, the coldness of the top step in front of the church doors.

Mizuki weakly raised herself up, her hand reaching for her little boy to wipe away his tears and tell him everything will be fine.

**Castles they might crumble**

**Dreams may not come true**

**But you are never all alone**

**Because I will always, always love you**

"Joe… I'm still here. Do not be afraid, my little one…Please I want you to remember that I will be your angel now, your very own guardian angel. I will guide you with my spirit when you take your first steps, every birthday and holiday… Your mother loves you Joseph. I promise to make my presence known to you someday and I'll find you someone…that will love you just as much as I love your father though don't make me become a grandmother when you are still young. You will be a boy with so many dreams yet you'll know that some may never come true or your world may crumble at times…I love you my baby Joseph," Mizuki gently brushed her son's bangs away from his face, "Never forget that."

Her body slumped against the cold hard steps, shrouding her son from the cold air of the winter night.

**When the clouds will rage**

**And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms**

**Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around**

**But you will be safe in my arms**

The church doors opened widely, revealing a slightly old priest, the look of confusion on his face when he wondered who would be coming at such an early time. Joe's cries startled the older priest, his eyes falling upon the young infant covered by his dead mother's body. The priest's eyes grew big when he noticed it was Mizuki Shimamura, his heart growing with sorrow.

"Oh Mizuki," the priest murmured, before saying a prayer for her. He gently picked up Joe; his cries grew quiet as the priest gently tucked him into his own arms.

"Father? What's going on?" A young nun came from behind the door, still dressed in her nightdress. When she saw Mizuki on the ground, the nun nearly cried out when she noticed Joe in the priest's arms.

"Emiko, gather the two young men from their bedrooms please. We need to have a proper funeral for Mizuki, the poor girl," The priest ordered as he brushed away the infant's tears. "And please set up a crib for young Joseph here."

The nun nodded, quickly dashing off into the church, calling out for the two young men.

Joe clung onto the priest, the warmth of the older body soothing him.

"Joseph, you are a miracle child of love. Your mother protected you from the people who would not accept you for your blood with her own arms. Now it is my job to protect you with these very arms you lay in."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wrote this fic because ever since I first saw the third episode, my heart always went out towards 009Joe. Now for those who say Alice is his mother, I don't think so. I believe that 009's mother was the little girl whose branch got stuck in the creek in episode 37. The resemblance between the two in uncanning if you look closely enough. Anyways I'm going to end it here and tell you all that I hoped you enjoyed this fic and be on the look out for more ;) **_

_**SweetComplications**_


End file.
